fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Magical Mix Club V
Magical Mix Club V 'is a Magical Girl and Magical Boy anime series, directed by '''Kimoverse Pro.'s '''newest director, RainySky. The series centers around a group of high schoolers who seem dragged out directly from an anime or manga and end up becoming Earth's protectors, it is the first installment of the Club V Series. '''Magical Mix Club V '''is themed after animals. Timeline On September 2018, RainySky was attending High School as usual, that day she was supposed to have a special group session, but it was cancelled, so, while she waited to be picked up, she went with her group of friends and proposed "Why don't I draw you as an anime!?" At first, it was simply a Slice of Life cover, until one of her friends suggested "Turn it into a Magical Girl Series please!!!" which RainySky did, and so, with the help of '''Kaguroga, '''Magical Mix Club V and the whole series was born. Story * Episodes of Magical Mix Club V Kimochi Megamino is now alone after being the only one of her circle who enrolled at Ichiyume High School, but that's no problem! She's confident about making awesome new friends in her new school! But something unusual just happened to her, she just discovered a cute little marine creature with rainbow colors! After realizing it is not an illusion, she learns about the story of Mareland, which was devastated by the Hidden Star Order, who has now targeted Earth and needs protectors, full of confidence, Kimochi promises her she would find the warriors as soon as possible! Characters Girl Warriors [[Megamino Kimochi|'Megamino Kimochi]]' '(メガミノ・キモチ) Voiced by: Ueda Reina Kimochi is the protagonist of the series, she's an enthusiastic yet shy girl who wants to make lots of friends and is full of expectation about her new high school life, Kimochi is a Harajuku Fashion passionate, and usually roots for the Decora and Fairy Kei trends. She was given the power of Light 'and her alter ego for this season is '''Bunny Light. '''Her theme color is Pink. [[Yumiko Ren|'Yumiko Ren]]' '(ジュミコ・レン) Voiced by: Koshimizu Ami Ren is a tomboyish girl who loves sports and is quite an ace at them, she hates extremely feminine things overall, she still doesn't know how to apply makeup or paint her nails, but that is fine for her, since she really doesn't care about other's opinion. She was given the power of Ice '''and her alter ego for this season is '''Foxy Ice. Her theme color is Blue. [[Momozono Hana|'Momozono Hana']]' '(モモソノ・ハナ) Voiced by: Aino Eri Hana is considered everyone's "big sister" because of her mature and calm personality, she has traditional hobbies like tea ceremony and flower arranging but at the same time has a collection of fashion magazines which show the newest trends all over the world. She was given the power of Nature 'and her alter ego for this season is '''Wolfie Nature. '''Her theme color is green [[Akira Itsuki|'Akira Itsuki]]' '(アキラ・イツキ) Voiced by: Suzuki Aina Akira is a student who transfered to Ichiyume from the United Kingdom since her parents got a job in Japan, Akira has become a quite popular girl at school and already has a fanclub mostly composed of girls...why? Well, the detail to Itsuki is that she crossdresses and almost never tells people she's a girl, She was given the power of Wind 'and her alter ego for this season is '''Hedgy Wind. '''Her theme color is White. Boy Warriors [[Nozomi Takeshi|'Nozomi Takeshi]]' '(ノソミ・タケシ) Voiced by: Kobayashi Yuko The perfect description of "Passive" or "Uke", Takeshi is always trying to appear as a confident and rude boy, but simply ends up showing a vulnerable and adorable side, he was the best at sports in middle school and plans to retain his title in high school. He was given the power of Fire 'and his alter ego for this season is '''Fox Fire. '''His theme color is Red. [[Yamino Kai|'Yamino Kai]]' '(ジャミノ・カイ) Voiced by: Yoshimasa Hosoya Most people at school think of Kai as a psycopath because he never really showed feelings and was usually doing things a "Normal person" wouldn't do, especially naming a knife his best friend, however, deep inside Kai is just as any other person, he just took a dark turn. He was given the power of Darkness 'and his alter ego for this season is '''Demon Darkness. '''His theme color is Black Mascots 'Mizu '''(水)/Hoshiko Nanami (オシコ・ナナミ) Voiced by: Tamura Nao Mizu is an Oceanic Guardian trainee who escaped Mareland's devastation taking everything the new warriors needed with her, just before the attack, she won a competition to grant the first power and she ended up winning, even when at first she bragged about it, she stopped doing it after her home was destroyed with her being incapable to protect it. She was given the power of '''Electricity and her alter ego for this season is Axolotic Charge. 'Her theme color is Yellow 'Kasai (火災)/ [[Atsuki Hono|'Atsuki Hono']] (アツキ・ホノ) Voiced by: Tarusuke Shingaki Kasai is a Volcanic Guardian trainee who was sent to protect Mareland when it was attacked, after the devastation he fled to Earth to do his best at protecting it, he was given a few supplies the warriors would need. He was a finalist in the competition to gain the new power along with Mizu, but he ended up losing so he's kinda jelous of her, later in the season he is given the power of Ground 'and his alter ego for this season is '''Dingo Quake. '''His theme color is Brown. Antagonists [[Constella|'Constella]]' '(コンステラ) Monsters summoned to create chaos in Earth and other worlds [[Crucis|'Crucis']]' '(クルシス) He is a young boy who corrupts the ligh of the Acrux Star by summoning Constellas, Crucis never had the chance to experience happiness, so he hates other people being happy and tries to destroy every happy moments people have. [[Arae|'Arae']]' '(アラエ) She is an attractive woman who corrupts the light of the Cervantes Star by summoning Constellas, Arae has a dangerous superiority complex and thinks of every person who's not her or Universe 'insignificant and little, so she has no trouble on making them suffer. 'Draconis '(ドラコニス) He is an old man who corrupts the light of the Grumium Star by summoning Constellas, Draconis always disliked people and his bad humour rose to a point where it became hate, he doesn't even stand the tiniest smile. 'Space '(スペイス) The one who speaks for Universe, she is a young lady who seems calm and mature at first, but she can turn into a complete monster if somebody disobeys her or Universe, she's the only one allowed to speak to Universe and is often mistaken as the Hidden Star Order leader. 'Universe '(ウニベルス) Universe is the True Leader of the Hidden Star Order, she is a woman who only speaks to Space and hides her true intentions, she's the most mysterious character, since she never shows her face nor her purpose, she is said to be the smartest. Supporting 4 Aces [[Utahime Ema|'Utahime Ema]] A girl in the female warrior's neighbor class, she's known to be the best first year singer and has the dream of becoming an Idol, but she's afraid to try it because of her timid nature, fortunately, she has a bunch of fans in Ichiyume already. She is part of the rookie 4 Aces [[Sorairo Peni|'Sorairo Peni']] ' '''She's the best artist of first year, a girl in the same class as the girls, although she prefers to draw manga and videogame characters, she succeeds at trying everything else, she's kinda lazy, but every rest she takes fills her with more inspiration. She is part of the rookie 4 Aces [[Meiwa Yuta|'Meiwa Yuta']] ' He's the smartest in the boys class and the first year representative, he's really annoying and weird, not a lot of people like him, he also brags a lot and always tries to top everyone when it comes to everything. He's part of the rookie 4 Aces because of his grades [[Namekawa Shizaki|'''Namekawa Shizaki]] ' '''She's not only first year's social media star, she's also the best new member of the volleyball team and a very liked person, she is even considered to be the captain's succesor once she graduates. She's part of the rookie 4 Aces Warrior's Families [[Megamino Jin|'Megamino Jin']] and [[Megamino Kana|'Megamino Kana']] ' Kimochi's parents who are in a business travel to Canada for the next 10 weeks, they trust her daugter is mature enough to take care of herself [[Yumiko Kaito|'''Yumiko Kaito]] and [[Yumiko Ari|'Yumiko Ari']] ' '''Ren's parents, they tend to move because of her father, who belongs to the Autodefense Force of Japan, but has told Ren she can now stay anywhere she wants if they have to move again [[Momozono Sakutaro|'Momozono Sakutaro']] and [[Momozono Yuri|'Momozono Yuri']] ' Hana's parents, they spoil her a lot, but at the same time, she was always taught how to survive on her own, Hana considers them the best parents ever. [[Akira Isamu|'''Akira Isamu]] and [[Akira Bella|'Akira Bella']] ' '''Itsuki's parents, they met, married and lived in the United Kingdom for 14 years, until they got a job offer in Japan, where they finally moved, they are totally okay with Itsuki crossdressing, since they are very open-minded [[Nozomi Asuka|'Nozomi Asuka']] ' Takeshi's grandmother, she has taken care of him since his parents disowned him because they wanted a girl, she worked all her life, so she is still standing strong despite her age. [[Yamino Seki|'''Yamino Seki]] ' '''Seki is Kai's older brother, their parents died at a very young age so now he is in charge of him, knowing his brother's age, he kinda lets him do his own thing. Items [[Magical Box|'Magical Box']] ' The magical box is a special wooden box which can change its appearance depending on the situation, granting new powers and attacks to every warrior, it contains the combined magic of the Fairy Realm and the Elf Kingdom. This season's box is called '''Elemental Box [[Winner's Pendant|'Winner's Pendant']] The winner's pendant is a very rare object which is given to those who pass a certain trial, nobody has won it so its use is unknown [[Spirit Pennies|'Spirit Pennies']] There are 25 pennies which are not common, they contain an animal spirit inside! The warriors must collect them before the Hidden Star Order does [[Light Wand|'Light Wand']] ' '''A classical Magical Girl Wand, it is Kimochi's main weapon [[Ice Bow|'Ice Bow']] ' A bow made out of Ice with frozen arrows, it is Ren's main weapon [[Nature Fans|'''Nature Fans]] ' '''A pair of fans made out of flowers, they are Hana's main weapons [[Wind Shurikens|'Wind Shurikens']] ' A pair of shurikens with wind spirals drew on them, they are Itsuki's main weapons [[Fire Sword|'''Fire Sword]] ' '''A sword made out of fire, it is Takeshi's main weapon [[Darkness Guns|'Darkness Guns']] ' A pair of guns with a nocturne sky pattern on them, they are Kai's main weapons [[Electricity Mirror|'''Electricity Mirror]] ' '''A mirror which contains a storm within it, it is Nanami's main weapon [[Ground Nunchucks|'Ground Nunchucks']] ' A pair of nunchucks which are made of volcanic rock, they are Hono's main weapons Locations '''Ichiyume High School The High School the protagonists attend, it has a girl division and a boy division and it is the most popular option among middle school students [[Ice Delight|'Ice Delight']] The city's favorite ice cream shop, owned by Hana's parents, it's famous for its creative flavors and artisanal processes Tokyo Tokyo is the capital city of Japan, the place where the story happens, in a big city like Tokyo, the protagonists live in the small Amai Shopping District Harajuku Harajuku is known internationally as a center of Japanese youth culture and fashion.2 Shopping and dining options include many small, youth-oriented, independent boutiques and cafés, Kimochi spends most of her time here [[Mareland|'Mareland']] The place multiple water creatures used to inhabit, it was devastated by the Hidden Star Order after the Oceanic Guardians couldn't protect it [[Piroland|'Piroland']] The place multiple fire creatures used to inhabit, it helped Mareland on its attack but after losing, it was destroyed as a punishment Music * V stands for.../Owofuru! Shake your Tail Single ** V stands for... ** Owofuru! Shake your Tail! * Magical Mix Club V OST Album 1 * Magical Mix Club V OST Album 2 * Club V Album: 1st Box Trivia * This is the first '''Kimoverse Pro. '''series to include male protagonists * The names of the main characters were completely chosen by the real life persons who are meant to be represented here Category:Fan Anime Category:Magical Girl Category:Magical Boy Category:Club V Series Category:Kimoverse Pro.